callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Line (level)/Transcript
Intro Hesh: And through it all, hanging over me like a black cloud, was Rorke. We had destroyed an oil platform, lured an entire fleet away, sunk a destroyer, and still I was wondering one thing... Where's Rorke? Here? Ahead of us? Waiting? He's that good. A Ghost. What happened to him? There was something in that factory, something the Federation never wanted us to see. And we were about to find out exactly what it was. Gameplay "End of the Line" June 27th - 22:17:19 North of Rio de Janeiro, Federation Territory Keegan: You got two contacts approaching low. Merrick signals to Logan that there are enemies ahead. They see two enemies below. They jump on the enemies and stab them. Logan pulls out a Honey Badger with a Red Dot Sight and a Foregrip. Merrick: They're down. Moving to Entry A. Scarecrow, we have eyes on the factory. Over. Elias: Roger. Make your way into Black Zone. Merrick: Copy that. Approaching entry. They reach a ledge overlooking the factory. Merrick: Keegan, we're at Entry A. Keegan: Check. We're ready at Entry B. Merrick: Copy, moving. Regroup fifty meters. They slide down the ledge. Merrick: We see you. Moving to RV. They meet up with Keegan, Kick and Hesh. Merrick: Hold. Tango. He's yours. Keep it quiet. Logan kills the guard. Merrick: Let's move! Kick, you'll handle perimeter and security. Nothing and no one gets through. Kick: And no one gets out either. Merrick: Everyone else, we're moving left to infil and then to Black Zone. Kick spilts up from the rest of the group. Merrick: Through here. They see a few enemies ahead. Merrick: Targets ahead. Get a target. Logan, we're on you. Merrick (if the player hesitates): Take the shot. Merrick (if the player still doesn't fire, the team will directly take the shot): Drop them. Don't have all day. They kill the enemies. Merrick: All clear. I got right. Keegan: Cover left. Hesh: Grabbing his security badge. Hesh grabs a security badge off one of the enemies. Hesh: Got one. Merrick: On the door. Hesh uses the security badge to open the door. Hesh; Opening. Two enemies are seen inside. Keegan: Two ahead. Merrick: Drop them. They kill the enemies. Hesh: Clear to move. They move up. Merrick: Keep your eyes out. Kick, how are those cameras coming? Kick: Merrick, eyes on your next zone. Lots of targets. No good advantage. Merrick: We'll make our own advantage. They come up to a door. Merrick: Multiple routes. Split up. Sweep and clear. The door opens. Merrick: Go. The player has the choice of going with Merrick, Keegan or Hesh. Go with Keegan= Keegan and Logan take the nearest right side. Keegan: Logan and I have the right side handled. They move up. Keegan: Get down! Wait for a clear shot on this guy. Hesh: Flashlight is down. They get a clear shot on the enemy. Keegan: Take him! Logan kills the enemy. Keegan kills the other enemy. Merrick: Bottom clear. Hesh: Top clear. Keegan: Right's clear. |-| Go with Hesh= Hesh and Logan take the top right side. They see an enemy patrolling. Hesh: Shoot him, now. Logan kills the enemy. Hesh: Logan and I are sweeping the top level. They see and enemy in a control room. Hesh Make it quiet. Hesh or Logan kills the enemy. Hesh: Top clear. Merrick: Bottom clear. Keegan: EKIA. Right's clear. |-| Go with Merrick= Merrick and Logan take the bottom right side. Hesh: Flashlight is down. They see an enemy patrolling. Merrick: He's all yours Logan kills the enemy. Merrick: C'mon, let's move! Hesh: Top clear. Merrick: Break's over. Merrick kills two other enemies. Merrick: Bottom clear. Hesh: Top clear. Keegan: EKIA. Right's clear. They come up to a heavy vault door. Merrick: Kick, we've reached the south vault door. It's a big one. Whatever's in there they want to keep it safe. Kick: No cameras in Black Zone. You're on your own insde. Starting override porcedure. The vault door opens. Merrick: Heading in. There are several enemies on the other side of the vault door. Merrick: Multiple tangos! Go hot! They engage the enemies. Merrick: Keep moving! More contacts! Structure at ten o'clock! They clear the area. Hesh: Clear. Kick: No chatter on enemy comms. Sounds like you're still clear. Merrick: Copy, Kick. They enter a corridor. Merrick: Scarecrow, we're inside Black Zone. We're seeing what looks like rocket components. Elias: Solid copy. Continue searching. They come up to a door. Merrick: Pressure locked door. This must be it. Kick? Kick: Roger. The door opens. Merrick: Bingo. They see a machine assembling a space weapons system. Hesh: Shit! Keegan: Looks like some kind of satelite. Merrick: With a hell of a weapons package. Scarecrow, we found it. It looks like space-based weaponry. Elias: Copy, Actual. Pipe a feed for identification. Merrick: Logan, get your eyes patched in. Hesh, you too. Keegan, get the main heat shield open. Logan and Hesh activate their cameras. Elias: Visual feed is up. You're coming in clear. Merrick: Roger that, Scarecrow. Send your traffic. Elias: Give us a look at the main unit. Look for the rods. Logan points his camera at the rods. Elias: Right there. That's it. It's a kinetic rod delivery system. Hesh: Like the ones that took out San Diego... Elias: Yeah. These are smaller, but there's a lot more of them. Definitely based on our ODIN design. We need to find out how many they've built. Good work, boys. This was a big find. Logan turns off his camera. Elias: Arclight, entire wing confirmed for bombing run. Total coverage is go for effect. Drop everything. Merrick: Let's move! Arclight: Copy, Scarecrow. Genesis confirmed, eighty kicks out. Six minutes. En-route for full effect. Elias: Arclight 1-1, 1-2 and 1-3, target Romeo and Birdhouse. Arclight 2-1, 2-1 and 2-3, target Cooper, Dixie and Tango. Pattern bombing, absolute coverage. They exit the manufacturing room. Elias: Merrick, find any data you can that can give us a bigger picture of their progress then get out of there. You have an entire air wing en-route to level the whole complex. Merrick: Copy that. Kick, you got that? Arclight's en-route. This entire factory is going to disappear very soon. Kick: Copy. They enter a room with computers. Merrick: This is it. Find the data quick. We need to move. Hesh and Logan connect portable hard drives to the computers. Hesh: Looks like manufacturing data. Satelite is labeled as 24. How many are there? The hard drives begin to copy and decrypt the data. Hesh: There's encrypted data here. Appear to be launch events, dates, predictions. I don't understand. Have they launched these? The monitor shows enemies heading towards them on the security cameras. Kick: Merrick, we've got movement here, lots of it. Grab the data and get out of there now! Suddenly the power in the room goes out. The door to the room then explodes as the enemies breach the room. They engage the enemies. Merrick: Stay down! Hold this position! Scarecrow, we're pinned! Can we get a hold on Arclight? Elias: Negative. Arclight is 20 klicks out and past PNR. Genesis cannot be diverted. Hesh: Shit! We do not want to be here! Keegan: We've got more incoming! Merrick: Okay, we blind them and move! Ready smoke! Hesh: Smoke ready! Keegan: Smoke ready! Merrick: Pop smoke! They pop smoke. Keegan: Smoke out! Merrick: Smoke's out! Go to thermals! They activate their thermal goggles. Merrick: They can't see us. Take them out! They kill the enemies. Merrick: Move forward! Go! Keegan: Two down! Merrick: Clean house! We need to move. Keegan: Three more, EKIA! Hesh: Dropping them! The enemies throw flashbangs. Hesh: Flashbang! Merrick: Flashbangs, get down! They are blinded by flashbangs. Their thermal goggles are fried. Hesh: My thermals are fried! Keegan: Mine too! Merrick: Go visors off! Lose the thermals! They remove their thermal goggles and continue engaging the enemies. Merrick: Don't stop! We have the advantage! They clear more enemies. Merrick: Up the stairs! They go up the stairs and engage more enemies. They clear the area. Hesh: Clear! Keegan: Clear! They move towards the exit. Kick: Merrick, I'm securing transport, but you've got a full house on the rooftop ahead of you. They reach the exit door. Merrick: Okay, we're moving on three. One, two, three! They bust through the door and engage the enemies. Merrick: Stay out of the spotlight! They continue to engage the enemies. Merrick: Move and shoot! Do not stop! They engage more enemies. Hesh: Parking lot's ahead! Merrick: That's our RV! Let's get down there! Hesh: Vehicles incoming! Merrick: Get to cover! Kick, where are you?! Kick: One minute. Merrick: We don't have a minute! They jump down to the parking lot and take cover. Merrick: Stay down! Hesh: Arclight's starting! Where's Kick?! I see them! Stay clear! Kick drives up in a trailer truck. Merrick: Get on the trailer! Go, go, go! They climb onto the trailer as friendly fighter jets come in to bomb the facility. They begin to drop their bombs. Parts of the facility explode around the Ghosts. Enemy vehicles chase them but are destroyed by the Ghosts, the bombs or falling debris. Hesh: Oh shit! Merrick: We've got problems back here! Gun it! Kick: Pedal's to the metal already! Hang on! A part of the facility nearly falls on them. They barely escape the facility as it is leveled. Kick: We're clear! Keegan: Nice driving, Kick. Hesh: We destroyed number 24, but where are the other 23? Merrick: Well, there ain't gonna be a twenty fifth. JSOC will give us our next steps. Time to head home, boys. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts